Final Fantasy VIII - Journey For Redemption
by jcamilleri87
Summary: Journey for Redemption sees Seifer living with his decisions after following his dreams to be a sorceress knight. His skill and his friendship will be put to the test when he needs to explore more about himself and about what he has done in the past.
1. (Prologue) A Heated Disturbance

_**Final Fantasy VIII Story - A Hero's Redemption**_

_**Prologue:**_

Help Me!

Will You Help?

Caught up in a daze, Seifer, a young adolescent man with piercing blue eyes and striking blond hair raises his body to a sitting position, still feeling the tired effects of sleep. He looks around. Seeing only pitch black in the distance, he hears the same voice again.

Hello!

Will you help me?

In the far space in front of him, he catches a glimpse of a flickering yellow light. A splash of blue moves past his eyes. He finds his feet and starts moving slowly towards the ambient flashes in the hope of finding what it is asking for his assistance. Seifer closes in on the apparent disturbance, his silver chain jangling around his neck. He hears a sound that resembles a "pupu".

"Hey" Seifer yells out. "Anything I can help with" He continues.

Seifer's eyes were wide open, shocked at what he was witnessing. A small blue creature running around aimlessly next to a ship with smoke coming out from it.

"Are you alright?" Seifer asks.

The little alien stopping in its tracks turns to look at the person he had just woken up.

"Will you help me?" The little alien bellowed. "My ship has been destroyed, I can't leave" The alien continued.

"What are you," Seifer asked.

"Oh, I'm Pupu, an alien. Who are you?"

"Names Seifer, where are you from?"

"I'm from beyond the stars, I came to your planet looking for someone" The Little Pupu explained.

Before Seifer could continue, he heard his name being called again. This time he knew the voice that was calling him….

—

_**Chapter 1: A Heated Disturbance!**_

"Seifer!" "Hey, Seifer!"

Waking up again, a recurrence he had already felt like he had done a moment ago. Seifer rises up to see a familiar figure standing over him. Raijin, a fit, dark-skinned man peering over his close friend continued.

"Seifer! What are you doing still snoozing ?" "That's usually my job ya know" Raijin Laughed "Man Fujin is pissed! She doesn't like waiting ya know!"

Seifer turns to the side, putting his feet on the ground and stretching his arms up into the air.

"Man what a strange dream" Seifer replied to his friend. As he yawned loudly.

"Don't tell me you're dreaming about the sorceress again?" Raijin Asked

"Not this time, Rai. Anyway, where is Fuu?"

"Waiting for your sorry ass bro, she's down at the docks. Remember we are going fishing today."

"Sorry Rai, will you go join her. I will be right with you guys."

"Cool Seifer, take it easy ya know."

Pushing himself from the bed, Seifer yawns once more as he looked around his room. The walls blue like the ocean, a picture hung next to the entrance of his room, incased in the frame was Seifer and his friends. Seifer walked over to his closet on the right side of the room and started to get dressed. He hand picked a pair of black trousers and a light blue vest to wear. Over his vest, Seifer threw on his iconic grey coat which is designed with an emblem symbol on the back that resembled the Cross of Saint James. Seifer then sat back on his bed and pulled on his boots and black gloves before finally attaching his silver chain linking a dog tag around his neck. Seifer then exited the house, his new home he shared with Raijin and Fujin. After his past events concerning the Sorceress, he decided to move back to Balamb.

Balamb, a place full of fresh air and a serene atmosphere. The peace in the atmosphere of the town allowed him to reflect on the past and the decisions he had made. Balamb was a small, tiny town situated on an isolated island. It's only connection to the world is via an underwater train which linked it with another town by the name of Timber. Although not cut off from the world, Balamb was able to be reached by sea as it featured a beautiful beach.

Seifer walked down the street slowly, looking at all the houses passing him by around him. The Dinchts on the left, the weapon shop on the right. The tallest building in town was the hotel. Owned by Cyrus and his wife Dotti, they both had been very polite when Seifer arrived back in town. Looking out at the ocean Seifer could see his friends out on the docks.

"Hey Seifer, you're finally up!" Raijin yelled. Raijin, one of Seifer's best friends. He was a young man, muscular in shape with short black hair. Equipped with dark brown eyes that could resemble the colour of his skin wore a blue vest and long, black daggy pants. Adorned with white bands on his forearms and a large yellow beaded necklace, Raijin wasn't one for fashion going for more comfort in his ability to be able to move quickly. Raijin also adorned his favourite red belt and charcoal boots which he always favoured wearing.

"FINALLY" Fujin shouted as she pointed towards Seifer with her arm extended out and finger pointed at him. Fujin, a striking woman with shiny short-cropped silver hair and orange tinted eyes threw her fishing pole towards Seifer. Seifer caught the pole with a swing on his right arm. Fujin adorned a full blue uniform as she loved the water, she also wore a metal cauldron over her left shoulder. The cauldron mirrored the one Raijin wore into battle, although his was situated on his right shoulder.

"No luck catching anything yet?" Seifer asked as he looked down towards the fresh rippling water.

"Nothing biting yet ya know" Raijin replied.

"PATIENCE" Fujin announced.

Seifer sat down on the docks with his pole in hand. Raijin standing on his left swaying with the wind, throwing his line into the water. Fujin with her hands behind her back, staring off into the stretching ocean.

"Silence, its so peaceful" Fujin proclaimed.

"Yeah, this is the life ya know" Raijin answered.

"Seifer, you heard much from the Garden of late?" Raijin asked.

"No, I haven't heard anything from them since they returned to Esthar." Seifer continued.

"I can't believe that Laguna guy is Squalls father and the president of Esthar!" said Raijin.

"Surprised me too Rai, he is totally different to that Seed!" Seifer answered.

Just as Raijins pole started pulling him towards the end of the dock, a huge rumbling could be heard. The trio looked towards the sky to see a huge green circular light heading towards the town. "Whoa!" Raijin screamed as he took his eye off the fish that was tugging in the end of his line and tumbled into the water below. Fujin hardly ever smiled or laughed but burst out into laughter when she watched Raijin go face first into the ocean. Seifer pointed to the sky in awe and wonder.

"I wonder what Galbadia Garden is doing here" Screamed Raijin.

Seifer lost in thoughts thought to himself ("Hmm what are they doing here?")

"Hey Seifer, give me a hand! Help me up!" Raijin yelled out.

"What? Can't lift yourself up, big boy?" Fujin muttered as she teased a dripping wet Raijin.

Seifer lifted Raijin up out of the water and turned around to see Galbadia Garden had parked itself outside of the town on the lush green grass near the mountain range bordering the continent.

"Cmon guys we have to go and see who's coming to grace us with their presence!" Seifer pronounced.

Leaving behind their quiet day of fishing, Seifer and Co. headed towards the entrance to greet their guests. As they pass the hotel, the owner came out after hearing the ruckus.

"Seifer! What is all the noise going on?" Cyrus asked.

"Hey Cyrus, it looks like Galbadia Garden has landed outside of town. Don't worry we will go and see whats up!" Seifer replied.

"Thanks, Seifer, if you need any help just let me know" Cyrus declared.

No problem were the words Seifer used to end his conversation as the group of young teens continued towards their destination. As the trio reached the entrance they were greeted by Martine, ex-headmaster of the garden. Martine was a middle-aged man, with a stiff wrinkled face who wore a long black military overcoat.

"Martine?" Fujin and Raijin shockingly announced.

"Hello, guys, sorry about the dramatic entrance" Martine replied.

"So what brings you hear Martine? There couldn't be anything here for you in this small town!" Seifer sarcastically proclaimed.

"Well, there is! Would you mind sparing me a moment of your time so I can explain my situation?" Martine begged.

"So whats up? Another sorceress at large? Raijin suggested.

"Haha no, nothing that troublesome. I tried to contact Squall and the Seeds but I couldn't seem to get through to them, so I decided to come here and pay you a visit". Martine began.

"There has been a disturbance of late coming from Ifrits Cave. A few of my soldiers from the garden came here the other day to train and never returned. I was honestly hoping you three would go and investigate. I am at this time short on strongly developed fighters, I never would usually ask but my circumstances are dire". Martine Continued.

"READY" Fujin announced.

"What ya say, Seifer? You wanna go to the cave for a bit of training of our own?" Raijin stipulated.

"Hmmm, so Martine if we go whats in it for us?" "I mean you're asking for our help after all". Seifer responded.

"Here take this with you! It is a magical item that when used at the right time will gift you a power that will aid you in battle". Martine handed over a magical item over to Seifer. Light green in colour, the item was like a ceramic pot, small in size and when holding it within your hands it felt like there was a gust of wind trapped inside. Seifer looked at the item Martine handed over to him. With one eyebrow raised Seifer started playing with it. Flipping it from side to side he asked "so what it's good for? Do I throw it at the monsters?"

Fujin snatched it out of Seifer's hands and communicated "I think I will hold on to this. Too nice for a man like you to keep a hold of." Fujin shot Seifer a smirk as she continued to acknowledge the mystery surrounding the item.

"Whatever," Seifer said to Fujin as he folded his arms.

"If that's everything then I guess it's our time to depart. Better head home and grab a few things right guys," Seifer said.

"Yeh bro." Raijin clenched his fist, pumping it into the air. "I can't enter battle without my staff"

"Nor can I without my chakram, although my wind magic is enough to blow most away," Fujin announced snidely.

"Right then, farewell. I will be in the garden if you need me. Please come and let me know what you find if anything." Martine finished up and begun walking out of the town.

"Hey, Martine," Raijin yelled out.

"How come you're onboard the Garden. I thought you resided with the people of Fishers?" Raijin wondered.

"Ah yes" Martine replied. "Squall contacted me and asked me to continue my duties within the Garden. I was very honoured he gave me this second chance." Martine concluded as he continued towards the Garden, disappearing into the distance. The trio turned and started walking towards their home to gear up for their travel.

"Squall huh" Raijin began

"I guess someone has to run the Garden, I doubt Edea would want the responsibility." Seifer continued.

"SMART" Fujin added in.

—

The trio entered their home and grabbed their weapons and anything necessary for instant battles.

"Better bring some potions. Never know when we may need them in case our healing magic is unavailable." Rajin announced.

"Glad to have you beside me Rai" Seifer proclaimed. Clenching his fists.

"I've got your back, you don't have to worry Seifer" Fujin expressed.

"Always an honour Fuu." Seifer disclosed as he picked up his trusty gun-blade.

Seifer looked down at his weapon. One he had used many times before in battle. It's the one thing that has kept him safe. The one thing he feels he can rely upon above all else. As he continues staring at the tip of his blade, his mind started wandering off. Visiting memories of the past, the past where he took off on his own to pursue his goal, his dream of protecting the sorceress. Remembering that movie he had seen many years before, the one thing that had inspired his actions.

"Hey Seifer, you alright?" "You seem lost in your mind?" Raijin asked.

Seifer shaking his head replied "Yeah Rai, sorry just got lost in my head there for a moment"

"WORRY?" Fujin muttered

"No, it's nothing Fuu. Lets head on out shall we" Seifer announced as he raises his gun blade above his head and sits it upon his shoulder like he had just won a victory.

With Bo Staff in hand, pocket bags attached at his waist, Raijin exited their home back into Balamb. Fujin following after him with her chakram tightly sealed within her grasp. The trio now walked the short distance and leave Balamb out into the wide open space that is the world they live in.

From the entrance of the town, the continent of Balamb is home to a beautiful beach, luscious forests of green and a mountain range named "Gaulg Mountains". Ifrits cave, a cavern of heat and fire elements lied to the east of the island. The only other landmark is a huge crater to the south-east where the Elite Balamb Garden previously sat. Nothing more visualising, or pleasing to the eyes than to see that humungous mobile soaring through the air.

The trio followed the road east, trying to avoid any unnecessary battles with the local monsters that filled the continent. Bite bugs flew elegantly through the air, as they entered the one forest that connected the field with Ifrits cave.

"Man its been a while since we have been out here in the open" Raijin professed.

"LAZY" Fujin described.

Laughing out loud Seifer replies to Raijin "It's nice to be able to relax now that there are no wars or dramatic events plaguing the world"

"Remember last time we were out here training. That big mother of a dinosaur came out of nowhere smashing trees looking at me like I was its next meal!" Raijin recalled.

"If I remember correctly, you were running away from the beast instead of standing your ground!" Fujin announced.

"I mean if you remembered rightly, those beasts are easily dealt with if you just cast a simple status spell like sleep onto it" Fujin continued.

Clicking her fingers Fujin expressed "then its a matter of either finishing the task or leaving the beast to dream the day away"

"You make it sound so easy Fuu" Seifer proclaims.

"Fleeing ain't going to solve the problem, ya know Raijin" comments Fujin as she winks at Raijin with her one undisclosed eye.

"C'mon man, why you gotta be so harsh! The T-Rex caught me off guard" Raijin replied with a red face. Feeling embarrassed.

After arriving at the entrance, Fujin fanned her face with her hand. Feeling the humidity coming from the caves only opening.

"Boy, when was the last time you came here, Seifer?" Raijin asked.

"It's been awhile. The last time I was here was when I came to do the trial for the seed exam" Seifer replied.

"Who accompanied you?" Raijin asked another question.

"Xu did! Man not a lot of people know this but that woman can fight. I didn't think she was gonna be capable of anything. Was I wrong! She had this massive Spear she used as her weapon. She was ready for battle. Even when she didn't have her weapon in hand, she was skilled in martial arts. Wouldn't want to get trapped with her when she's angry!" Seifer explained.

"Never underestimate a woman Seifer! We are not all cleaning dishes and cooking!" Fujin declared.

"Man, can you cook though Fuu. Your steamed fish is the best!" Seifer says as he tried to appease his friend.

"Did you ever want to become a "SEED" Seifer?" Raijin muttered.

"Hmm I guess I did, but back then I had my mind on different matters and I guess they didn't go down well with the rules of becoming one!" Seifer answered.

Fujin and Raijin entered the hot and smouldering cave with Seifer right behind them. The cave black like a night sky without stars, lots of red and orange filled the room with lava flowing throughout. A singular rocky path laid in front of them as they walked along. Looking at the structure for any abnormal signs of disturbance, they reached the end of the cave. The end of the cavern laid home to Ifrits Dwelling. A small path surrounded by magma and hot flowing lava connected to a circular platform surrounded by rocky pillars.

"Remind me next time to bring a fan. This place is not my ideal setting" Fujin professed.

"If this path was any smaller, we would be burning alive," Raijin said worryingly.

"Hmm, this is where Ifrit usually resides. Guess without him, the cave doesn't have much purpose." Seifer proclaimed.

Looking around Ifrits alter, the pillars had all crumbled to pieces as if something had smashed into them. The platform where Ifrit usually stood was cracked with magma and lava now filling the crevice in the ground.

"Something was definitely here" Seifer announced as he looked around the dark cavern.

"What would want to live here? It's too hot and humid!" Raijin said as he put his right hand on his hip.

The trio looked quite puzzled when a loud bang could be heard from behind them.

"What was that!" Rajin Screamed.

"INVESTIGATE" Fujin announced.

Seifer turned around and headed directly back the way they came. Fujin and Raijin followed as they neared the entrance. A huge shiny light flashed in front of their eyes as it was proceeded by a huge splash to their right. The trio turned their heads and saw a glowing light fly up out of the lava pits. As the light dissipated, it revealed a creature resembling a dragon. The dragon green in colour, a yellow lining covered its belly and red puffs of hair hanging from its body. Two long black horns adorned its head, as its tail was seen within its mouth. The creature was enveloped in a blue aura, which resembled a flame like substance. The trio in awe of the sight before them, stood ready as they were not certain what level of danger the creature that appeared before them posed.

"MAGNIFICENT" Fujin whispered.

"That's one way to describe it" Raijin replied with a little loudness.

As the dragon gave off a loud roar, the blue aura disappeared as the dragon let go off its tail and flew through the air.

"A little bit louder next time Rai, I don't think it heard you" Seifer muttered.

"What do we do now?" Fujin said as she voiced her concern.

The dragon, flailing through the air aimlessly halted in the air. It stared down the trio as if they had disturbed its sleep. It let loose another load roar as it pulled its head back and spat out a huge fireball. Glowing in a light blue coloured flame, as it flew towards the heroes. Fujin and Raijin rolled out the way as the flame hit the ground destroying the rock foundation it had collided with. Seifer remained unshaken with his gun-blade in a defence stance.

"Whoa, I nearly got barbecued" Rajin yelled.

Fujin rose to her feet, a glow surrounded her body. " I call upon the power of wind" She yelled as a ripping cyclone spiralled up from the ground and spun towards the mighty beast. The beast's eyes glowed yellow as it spun its tail which collided with the tornado immediately dissipating the wind elements.

"Huh, not bad Fujin, but too bad it had no effect" Seifer voiced as he stood gun blade ready.

"Let me try, it's my turn" Raijin announced.

As a glow surrounded him Raijin yelled out " Oh power of thunder give me your strength"

Raijin pounded his bow staff into the ground as a crackle of thunder could be heard. Coming from left and right the large dragon was hit with yellow and white bolts of electricity. It let out a mighty roar as it was struck with multiple bolts.

"Haha, that's how you do it ya know" Raijin confessed.

As the trio looked at the dragon it seemed unaffected, the eyes of the dragon now glowed even brighter as it opened its mouth and sprayed the room with a yellow breath of lightning bolts.

As the dragon aimed for the heroes, Seifer leapt behind a rock pillar. Raijin and Fujin followed him.

"I think he enjoyed your little electric show, Rai!" Fujin uttered.

"It must have absorbed the energy" Seifer added.

"Dragons are ancient creatures, they usually are unaffected by many elements" Fujin continued.

"So how do we subdue it without knowing what its favourite snack is?" Raijin asked.

"Off you go then," Seifer said with a smile on his face as he pushed Raijin out from behind the boulder.

"BRAVE" Fujin yelled out.

"Hey who said I was being brave Fuu" Raijin yelled back.

(Fine It's up to me then!) Raijin thought to himself.

Raijin leaps forward and ran towards the ferocious dragon as it swirled and descended unto the ground. Raijin jumped towards the dragon and slammed his bow staff into the dragons head multiple times before landing back on the ground. The dragon roared again as it floated in the air from the damage.

"Okay, Fujin Now It's Our Turn" Seifer Announced.

"AFFIRMATIVE" Fujin concluded.

"Raijin get down" Seifer Yelled.

As Raijin hit the deck, feeling the heat from the ground beneath him, Fujin Tossed her chakram while yelling "Zan". The Chakram being tossed with an upward swing flying through the air slicing into the body of the dragon. As the chakram returned to Fujin, she yelled out "Rise up oh power of wind". Beneath the dragon, a rotating vortex of wind is summoned pulling in the rocks and lava before shooting directly up towards the ceiling making an impact hitting the dragon on the side of its head.

Continuing the barrage of attacks Seifer's hands glowed a bright red. Shooting balls of fire aimed at the dragons whole body. Multiple balls were fired hitting the creatures head, body and legs before he rushed forward. Leaping into the air he moved towards the tiresome dragon with a continuous pummel of slices and dices before one last strike against the mysterious beasts head sent it crashing to the ground. As Seifer landed back onto the ground, the creature started squirming. Letting out one last roar, it started disappearing.

"Whoo Boy," Seifer said breathing heavily.

"It has been a long time since we have done something this dangerous and exhilarating, don't you think" Seifer concluded.

"Hey! Thanks for pushing me out! When did I become the hero? That's your job Seifer ya know!" Raijin expressed.

"WIMP" Fujin added.

As the trio continued to gossip, a large shining light appeared within Ifrits Dwelling.

"Hmm guess we aren't so lucky then?" Raijin asked.

"Cmon let's go take a look" Seifer replied.

The trio headed back to the depths of the cavern to see the mystical beast floating above Ifrits platform. As they approach, they are surprised to discover the dragon could talk.

"Thank you for freeing me, kind humans. I was unable to control myself as I was possessed by another being." The beast uttered.

"Who are you? and what are you doing here?" Seifer asked.

"I am Ouroboros! An ancient guardian force that represents the infinite cycle of natures endless creation. I have lived in this cavern for thousands of years. Below, in the depths of the earth where creation began I have lived for so long. A force had awakened me and took my control away. I was issued to destroy this cavern and then the rest of the island."

"So you are a guardian force like Ifrit, who this cavern belongs too?" Raijin asked with a little doubt.

"Yes! Not known to many who inhabit this planet, I once lived alongside the other guardians until I was no longer needed. After that time I returned to the depths of the planet where I had slumbered until now." Ouroboros continued.

"So how did you lose your mind?, if you don't mind my asking," Fujin asked.

Ouroboros went on to explain that he was awakened by a strange voice. As he rose from the lava pits below he had seen a shadowy figure who had cast a spell upon him strong enough to render him unable to move and lose control. "I heard a voice that had told me that it was my mission to destroy the cavern than the rest of the island as it posed a threat to the planet's existence. Ouroboros explained further. "If you would allow it, I would like to join you as this may only be the start of a bigger problem. In return, i am able to lend you my strength, one with the gun-blade" Ouroboros explained.

"I thank you for your strength and am honoured to be in your presence' Seifer replied.

As the conversation drew to a close, Ouroboros vanished and joined Seifer as a means of amplifying his strength in battle.

"Cmon guys we need to return to the Garden and inform Martine of our findings." Seifer proclaimed.

The trio head towards the entrance and left the hot and humid place behind. Arriving back outside the trio were highly relieved to be back in a cool environment.

"Man, the heat really drains ya, ya know" Raijin announced.

Fujin then proceeds to kick Raijin in the leg. "USELESS," she says as she shakes her head.

"Let us go see Martine, hopefully, he has some answers," Seifer says with a little concern in his voice.


	2. Enter The Darkness

**_Chapter 2 - Enter The Darkness_**

Clip - Clop - Clip - Clop

Her heels hit the ground as she walked back and forth. Dahlia a woman with long sandy hair and ruby red eyes. Adorned with trinkets of gold and a shimmering silver dress aimlessly frustrated as she paced around her room in her sharp lipstick red heels.

Dahlia, a woman who was abandoned at a young age, grew up in the quiet town of Winhill. A town founded by peaceful people was very quaint and simple in design. It was located east of timber and only surrounded by the sea and mountainous regions so it was isolated from other major towns. She remained at Winhill until a young age, ten or so when Esthar soldiers had come on order of the sorceress Adel looking for young girls suitable enough to become her heir.

On arrival to Esthar, Dahlia began experiencing a strange power. A power that allowed her to move from one area to another. Frustrated due to the misunderstanding of her strange abilities, she became noticed by Dr Odine. A scientist who witnessed her extraordinary talents first hand. Dr Odine had taken an interest, which led to him conducting experiments on the young Dahlia. Again and again, over and over Dahlia fell into a deep depression feeling like she was trapped like some lab rat as this man examined her. Using her to reach a goal for his own purpose.

To no avail, Dr Odine had failed to gain anything useful out of his experiments and one day another girl showed up to Dr Odine's laboratory. A girl named Ellone. Dr Odine became so intrigued with the discovery of Ellone's special ability "Telepathy" that he threw Dahlia aside and begun experiments on Ellone.

Eventually, Dahlia was able to one day concentrate her mind and teleport herself away from Dr Odine and eventually out of Esthar. Dahlia eventually came to be in some sort of forest. She had no idea where she had gone too, nor did she worry. She felt relieved that she had gotten away from what she felt was a horrific experience. She walked through the forest and eventually came to an entrance.

At the entrance lay a big wooden sign to the right, a slope going downwards to the north that lead down into an area she didn't recognise. As she walked forward she saw a huge frame in the shape of an object she didn't quite remember. Dahlia sat down for a bit, tired and breathing heavily she was afraid of where she had ended up. ("I'm all alone, but I'll be alright") Dahlia thought to herself as she stared up at the blue pastel sky. She could hear the wind blow, she could feel it through her sandy coloured hair. She closed her eyes until she heard a noise come from behind her. She quickly rose to her feet as she saw a little green creature walk towards her. Adorned with a hooded robe, a lantern in its left hand and a small knife in its right hand, it started speaking in a language Dahlia did not understand.

As the creature walked ever so slowly closer, Dahlia walked backwards one step at a time. The creatures yellow eyes glowing in the night air gave her a sick feeling in her stomach. As she turned around she noticed a staircase leading up higher. She dashed for the stairs and ran as fast as she could not looking back, although she could still hear the creature mumble in its own language.

As she reached the top of the staircase she was confronted with a huge structure. She was confused, she just wanted to go home. ("Home? where was that again") she asked herself. She looked around, seeing no way to escape. She became more and more frightened as another creature appeared. And another and another until ten or so creatures surrounded her. Glowing yellow eyes staring her down as if it was just a nightmare she had not awakened from yet. The creatures started walking closer, surrounding her. Her hands started to shake, her head started to ache. Dahlia felt faint. she suddenly felt a rush of blood through her system. Dahlias eyes suddenly shined bright. They glowed a powerful blood red as if consumed by emotion, then a flash of light burst out of her hands and shot out towards the creatures around her.

The creatures stood still, their knives dropping to the ground. They then started to disappear one by one, walking away. Suddenly a ghoulish laugh could be heard. Dahlia quickly covered her eyes. The night went dark, pitch black even like being lost out in space. Dahlia opened her eyes and could see nothing in sight but a pair of purple spheres. Slowly moving out the darkness was a female figure. Surrounded by a green aura, snakes hanging off her head like hair. Claws for fingers, a face so deformed it was hard to tell what she looked like.

"I am Lilith! Guardian of the Night" The demon confessed.

"Surrender your weak body to me human" it continued.

"Surrender to me now and spare yourself the pain" concludes the demon as it let out a horrendous shriek. The shriek so loud it scared Dahlia, the fear in her body paralysing her. As the demon descended unto Dahlia, she let out a loud scream!

—

"Damn! Damn, Damn!" Dahlia yells as she slams her fist on the table dresser.

She looked into the mirror seeing her ruby eyes glow bright back at her.

"Damn that Ouroboros, what a weak guardian it was! Couldn't even destroy a cavern containing weakling monsters."

"Hmm, i guess I'm gonna have to find another who has more destructive power" Dahlia cackles to herself as her smile fills her entire face. A hand laid on her cheek as she tilted her head. Staring back at her reflection.

She walked from the dresser over to her bed. "sigh, even ones of the darkness need their beauty sleep".

—

Dahlia returned to Winhill not long after she had been possessed. With her new look nobody recognised her, nor would anybody be looking for a twice abandoned girl. She took up residence in an empty house and laid low while the sorceress wars carried on. When she had gotten word that the sorceresses had been defeated and the world was once again at peace she decided now was the right time to play her cards!


	3. Reminiscing

**_Final Fantasy VIII - Hero's Redemption_**

**_Chapter 3: Reminiscing_**

Seifer, Fujin and Raijin were still reeling from their fiery battle with Ouroboros. On the way back to Galbadia Garden, Seifer was fighting back thoughts of the fact they had just come up against an ancient guardian.

"Exciting stuff right" Seifer shouted. "Never thought I would ever get to be so lucky as to have a guardian on my side. Never back down, right Raijin?" He Continued.

"Nah man, pretty dangerous though. I guess you could say he was hot stuff" Rajin replied with a humorous grin on his face.

"FATIGUE" Fujin said as she looked quite parched and needed something to cool her off.

They continued back on the road to Balamb. The giant Garden sitting on the grassy knolls beside the small town, making it look even tinier. As they reached the outer parts of the garden, they travelled down a largely paved walkway before arriving at a checkpoint. the checkpoint was located at the inner gates. Here Seeds, students and visitors must present their identification to gain access to the Garden.

"So Seifer how do we get in? Rajin asked looking at his companion with a doubtful look on his face.

"I guess we need to ask to see Martine. He was the one that asked us to come see him afterwards" Seifer replied back.

Seifer had not set foot in Galbadia Garden for what seemed like a long time. The last time he was here, he was guarding the Sorceress. At the time Edea was under the control of the futuristic sorceress Ultimecia, one he couldn't forget even if he tried. Seifer didn't regret those decisions. His dream was to be a knight, a romantic vision in his head that protected the sorceress at all costs from those who sought to strike her down.

"SHOCK!" Fujin described. Remembering the last time Raijin and herself were present at Galbadia Garden. They stood aside and allowed Squall and his party fight Seifer and the sorceress. She too had no regrets about the decisions she had made. They were based on her loyalty and friendship to her close friend, qualities she took very seriously.

"Time really does pass by quickly ya know" Raijin muttered. "Ya can't go back, nothing is the same". As Raijin placed his hands on his hips and turned to Fujin, a voice called out from behind them.

"Never thought I'd see you guys in a Garden again!" Pushing her glasses back against her face, and tucking her blonde hair back behind her ears, Quistis Trepe walked closer towards Seifer in a professional manner.

With her arms crossed and pushed against her breasts, she leaned in to continue conversing.

"So what brings you three here ?" Quistis Inquired.

"Instructor Trepe?" Seifer said with amazement. "How come you're not with Squall at Balamb Garden?" Seifer continued.

"Squall had asked me to lend my skills and services to Martine in the rehabilitation of Galbadia Garden". Quistis replied as she removed her glasses to wipe the lens with her long salmon coloured skirt.

Quistis was always very professional in her manner. Apart from the long skirt she wore, a salmon coloured vest was featured on her upper body along with brown arm warmers and gloves to protect her from certain elements. She also equipped herself with a silver waistband, black pants that went underneath the skirt and finished off her look with a brown belt and black boots. She was always battle ready too with her signature chain whip rolled up attached to the right side of her belt. After explaining their situation to Quistis, she offered to go inside the Garden and search for Martine.

"Wait here, I will go and find him for you" Quistis pronounced as she walked through the terminals as its beeped to let her through. "I will try and be as quick as I can" Quistis voiced as she walked off into the distance.

Galbadia Garden had not changed at all. Past the terminals was a huge open lobby. An intersection going off in multiple directions linking the garden. In the centre was a small risen platform, with a huge shining light coming out of the ground. The Guardian of the Garden, Cerberus stood on the platform to protect the front gate. Over the P.A, Seifer could hear an announcement. "Seifer, Fujin and Raijin could you please come to the reception room on the second floor please. I repeat." Said the voice over the loudspeaker.

Seifer swinging his left arm out to the side yelled out "Hey! How about you ding-dongs let us in first"

"RAGE" Fujin described.

"Let's just hop the terminals and make our way in" Seifer proclaimed.

Seifer walked towards the terminal grabbed hold of the sides and leapt over legs swinging over first followed by his body. Raijin followed next, grabbing hold of the terminal sides about to leap forward as the gates light turned blue from red and swung open tripping Raijin as he crashed to the floor.

"Aww man," Raijin grumbled as he put his right hand on his head. "That hurt," He said as he lifted himself from the ground and walked through the terminal. Fujin walked toward the terminal as the light changed to let her through. "INTERESTING" she proclaimed. "Maybe you guys are still in their system? That's why it let you guys through? Suggested Seifer.

The three moved through the lobby passing the cosmic light in the centre and continued north through the hallway. Turning right and walking up the stairs they continued to enter the reception room which was adjacent to the stairs leading up. The door created a "ding" sound as it opened by sliding to the right. Entering the room, the trio noticed Martine had already arrived looking through the bookshelf on the far right of the room.

"Please be seated" Martine expressed as he continues searching the bookshelf.

The reception room was a very quiet, tastefully decorated part of the garden. With many carefully selected antique objects like chairs, coffee table and desk cabinets, it felt more like a room for a person of royalty than a waiting room for guests.

"Might want to let us in next time?" Seifer said with loud booming volume.

Fujin went ahead and sat down on one of the couches, leg raised on her other. Raijin sat down opposite her on the other couch. Noticing a pitch of water on the table and glasses present, he poured himself a glass and gulped it back rather quickly. He then poured one for Fujin as he handed it to her. Her head nodded as to say thanks.

Martine turned around, book in hand and looked at Seifer. "Standing are we ?" Martine expressed. "So what news about the cavern have you brought me ?" Martine asked.

"Man was there a disturbance" Raijin begun.

"GUARDIAN" Fujin piped up after Raijin.

"We ran into an out of control guardian force. The guardians' name is Ouroboros who claims to be the guardian of endless creation. It claimed to have been awaked by an unknown entity and forced under a spell to destroy this continent." Seifer concluded without taking a breath.

"Hmm but there are no other known Guardians known to us?" Martine said with interest. "Could there be more that we have not yet discovered" Martine continued. "This is very interesting indeed"

Martine opened the book he had had in his hand and started reading.

"So what does this mean?" Rajin asked with a bored look on his face.

"It means little to us at the moment. Unfortunately, we don't have anything concrete to go on. So until further notice, thank you for your assistance." Martine replied without looking up from his book,

"HOME" whispered Fujin as she leant forward.

"Cmon guys let's head back to Balamb for now" Seifer sighed as he placed his hand on the back of his head to scratch away an itch.

As they went to leave Martine looked up from his book that he had been concentrated on "I thank you again, for now, the garden will return to Galbadia. May I ask for your assistance again if needed" Martine asked with a squeal in his voice. "If it's important and we aren't busy I guess you could ask us. Next time bring us a better gift as compensation! That last item was useless!" Seifer barked back.

The trio left through the door and headed down the stairs, as a flushed Quistis came running around the corner and up the stairs. "Hey guys, is Martine still upstairs? she asked breathlessly. "He is still in the reception room with his head buried in a book," Rajin replied to the Instructor. "Oh good, glad to hear thank you. I may see you all later. I'm staying at the Balamb Hotel for a while. See you then" Quistis finished up as she moved swiftly up the stairs.

"I've never seen the instructor so flushed, not a good look on her" Seifer insisted.

Once the trio had exited the garden, the sun was setting. Lighting the sky up a hot tinge of orange as the sea breeze swept through the island. They made their way back to Balamb and felt relieved when they finally arrived back home. Opening the door as it squeaked, Fujin sighed before collapsing on the couch. "Ugh" she let out as she grabbed a cushion and squeezed it against her body. The house was small but had enough room for all 3 of them. From the entrance to the right was a small kitchen, located in an alcove. Adjacent from the front door was a small living room where Fujin laid. Veering off from the lounge room to the left was a small hallway linking the three bedrooms where they enjoyed their own privacy. Seifer lowered himself into a single chair, arms on the rests beside him before tilting his head back. Raijin sat in the middle of the room beside a small table, leaning up against it before lowering himself back onto the floor to lay down.

Before long Seifer rose out of the lounge chair. "I'm heading for a nap guys" Seifer mumbled before walking towards his room. Fujin sighed "SAME". Raijin still half asleep mumbling to himself as he laid on the floor as the breeze flowed in through an open window near the kitchen. As the sun continued to set, a huge rustling could be heard out in the distant as Galbadia Garden rose into the air and took off to the east.


	4. The New Arrivals

**_Chapter 4: The New Arrivals_**

As the sun turned into an early night a huge horn could be heard throughout Balamb. The horn was to signal that a train had arrived. The last one of the day before the station was to shut down. Exiting the train were 2 young recruits from Balamb Garden. Vicks and Cedge, brothers that had been sent to Balamb via train to complete their trial of Ifrits Cavern.

Vicks was the older of the two. Sporting spiked up hazel brown hair, his attire contained an army green shirt and olive Khaki coloured quarter pants. Accessorised with brown sturdy boots, white and blue gloves and a brown belt around his waist which had a pouch attached to his left hip to hold various items. Vicks was training to be a magical pistol user, one who enters battle with a gun-type weapon which can be loaded with different elemental and status crafted bullets. Handy for many situations.

Cedge, being the younger of the brothers had short peach blonde hair, dressed in a grey shirt with a long dark blue thin coat over the top. He also preferred his long blue military pants along with a pair of black boots when he had to fight. His favourite item to have with him was his scarf, a gift he had received from their mother before passing away a short time ago. Cedge found it difficult to train with weapons. He excelled very well in learning the arts of magic so he decided to train using a staff. That way he could harness the power of a staff and concentrate his abilities through his weapon.

"I hope you grabbed everything Vicks" Cedge Shouted back to his brother. " You always forget something. It's so annoying." He continued.

"Would you stop whining for a moment" Vicks replied angered by his brother.

"I wouldn't whine so much if you were just a little bit more organised. I mean how hard is it?" Cedge said as he fought back with his brother.

"Alright, alright geez let it go. Can we just go to the hotel and rest for the night." Vicks Pleaded.

The brothers followed the path out of the station and down a road that diverged to the left and the right.

"That's the entrance down there to the left, so the hotel is over this way" whispered Cedge.

They got to the hotel entrance and pushed open the double doors, the owner and his wife were there to greet them.

"Oh hello darlings, what can I do for you this fine evening," asked Dotti the hotel owners wife.

"Hello, we are here to stay at the hotel for a couple of days" Cedge announced.

"Oh yes, are you from out of town boys ?" Dotti replied.

"Yeh we are from Balamb Garden, we are here to head to Ifrits Cave for a trial exam" Cedge added.

"Oh, i see. Well, here you go, boys, the last room available. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you." Dotti said as she opened up the drawer to give the lads the key.

"Thank you very much, we will definitely ask if any help is necessary. Enjoy your night." Concluded Cedge as he retrieved the key.

The boys headed to the left of the entrance and up the spiralled stairs to reach the second floor. Up the stairs was a corridor stretching a short distance. Four doors, two on each side could be seen. The hallway was lit up brightly with globes that shone a warm light.

"Which room is ours Vicks," Cedge asked his brother. "Room 03" Vicks replied. As he used the key to open the door, the brothers were greeted by a woman coming up the stairs as they were about to enter their room.

"Oh hello there boys, are you two staying the night also" the woman asked.

"Yes, we are! We are here for a seed exam trial. Tomorrow we are going to Ifrits Cave." Cedge explained.

"Oh my so you are from Balamb Garden? I'm Instructor Quistis Trepe" Quistis replied. "It's nice to meet you boys" Quistis continued.

"It's nice to meet you Instructor" Vicks replied extending out his hand. Quistis shook Vicks' hand and continued to converse with the boys. " Well it is nice to meet you guys, its been awhile since I've been on an actual trial exam." "I always made the boys nervous when I accompanied them, but only one of them wasn't bothered by me." "I certainly miss those days" Quistis went on talking as she remembered memories of her past.

The boys with a shocked look on their faces and a slight smirk continued chatting with the Instructor. She gave them tips on what to expect and how to handle themselves when entering battle.

"Thank you very much for your advice but I must say it is getting late. If you don't mind we would like to retire. Have a pleasant night Miss Trepe." Said Cedge as he walked into the hotel room waving his hand. As Quistis disappeared into her room Vicks followed his brother into their room and put down some of his stuff. They then proceeded to lay down on their beds to rest. The room was small but enough for them to utilise while they were there to stay. The room was covered in a light blue colour with patterns all around the walls. Filling up the room were 2 single beds, a desk in the far corner, multiple bright coloured plants and a balcony with a view of the ocean outside surrounding the town.

—

Dahlia laid in her single bed, gazing up at the ceiling thinking about her next movement. Dhalia's small house was filled with dark purple flowers mixed in with black stemmed roses that filled her small dinner table. The room also featured an old antique-inspired desk with an attaching mirror and a large wardrobe that stood beside the entrance to her home. Dhalia rose up from her bed, and let out a small laugh, almost a light cackle. She walked on over to her mirror again where this time her reflection didn't appear back to her yet a reflection of Lilith the nights' guardian appeared before her. "Mwahaha this body has suited me perfectly" Lilith declared as she raised her human hands and flipped them from back to front admiring the difference between those of her own and the human she had taken over.

Dahlia moved across the room, her hips moving side to side as she opened up the wardrobe. " I think its time for a different outfit," she thought to herself. She pulled a dark purple dress off a coat hanger and hung it over the door of the wardrobe. Slipping out of the silver dress she flung it across the room. "Hmm far too bright for my liking" she whispered to herself tilting her head to the side. She reached out and pulled the dark dress off the door of the wardrobe and dressed slowly. "That looks better. More suited for one belonging to the night" She laughed out loud. She peered back into the wardrobe and could see a book lying flat out face down on the floor of the furniture piece. She flicked her hand at it, the book rising off the ground and into her hand. She turned the book around to reveal its title 'History of Balamb'. She swayed back over to the table, in the centre of the room and sat down on a chair. She seemed intrigued as she opened the book, flicking many pages over until a chapter caught her attention that divulged into the Guardians that inhabited the island of Balamb. As she continued reading, Dahlia came to another section of the book entitled "Gaulg Mountains". Within this section, it described the history of the rocky range, where its location was, why it wasn't used anymore and the home of a rumoured but unfound Guardian of the Mountain, Ixion. "Bahahaha, this is what I have been searching for! More power! This is what I need!" Shrieked Lilith eyes glowing in the dark! "Its time to be on my way!" She declared.


	5. Dahlia, Dreams & Descent

_**Chapter 5: Dahlia, Dreams and Descent.**_

Appearing out of nowhere in the vast lush green of a forest outside of Balamb, Dahlia looked upward towards the mountain range. From the ground not much could be seen of the huge rocky climb, the night was setting in and it was peaceful. The stars shone in the sky, few clouds could be seen blanketing the sky as the ocean breeze twirled and danced around Dahlia's hair. She entered the town of Balamb quietly, not sure of what she was looking for, maybe an indication of how to reach the summit of the mountain.

Passing the gas station to her right, she tried her best not to make any loud noises, or bring any attention to herself. Her heels clipping and clopping as she moved slowly admiring what surrounded her. She continued up a small street of houses on either side. Lamps outside the entrances of each home, lighting up the way and keeping what could be a dark street amply lit. Dahlia came to a crossroad looking both ways, not sure where to continue next. As she turned her head to the right she noticed what was a train station.

Brightly lit up at night to allow people to get around so they wouldn't get lost, she looked upwards and could see the mountain range ever so close now. She walked off in the direction of the train station as a guard stepped out of the entrance to the station. "Oh excuse me, madam, the train station is closed for tonight," said the guard as he put up his hand as a sign to stop her advance. Dahlias face rose to meet the guards at the same level. As a grin covered her face, no normal smile but one which was filled with cruel intentions. "Not for me it isn't" whispered Dahlia. Dahlias body radiated a purple glow as she bent her right hand back to her shoulder and then quickly extended her arm out towards the guard with her thumb, index finger and middle finger pointed towards him. The guard rose up off the ground, clutching his chest, Dahlia then throwing her arm off to the left as the guard flung through the air hitting the railing of the station and crumbling over the top. "Hmph, impudent man" Dahlia said. Her eyes glowing a bright blood red as what she had done seemed to have excited her. The guard laid curled over on the ground, his lifeless body lying perfectly still.

Dahlia continued walking as she saw an alcove opening to her right. Many pillars lined the sides of the pathway which was lightly coloured green, the colour seemed to have faded away as it was showing its age. She walked down the path where there were no lights, only a couple of lit flames situated on either side of the walls. The walls were crumbling with bits of rocks hanging off the sides, some rock fragments could be seen on the ground laying in crumbles. Dahlia reached the end, a huge stone wall lay in front of her. Dahlia laid her hand on the wall, closing her eyes as her hand then her body fell through the wall as if becoming invisible and walking straight through the wall of stone.

—

As his eyes widened, Seifer felt disorientated and sleepy. He lay flat out on the floor hoping to just roll over and go back to sleep. His arms and hands weak as he flexed his fingers. He rolled over to his right side, his head tilted over as the space around him was dark. His eyes widened as in shock, all of sudden he saw a blob of blue fill his view. It moved towards him at a steady speed.

"Oh c'mon not this shit again" Seifer let out.

"Oh, you are back, Seifer." The little blue alien announced.

"You are that little alien thing I dreamt about before. Papa or something was it?" Seifer asked trying to remember.

"It's Pupu, Seifer. I need your help, will you help me?" The little alien pleaded.

Seifer rose up to a sitting position, hands placed firmly on the ground behind him. Still feeling the effects of the sleep he had just woken from. "What help is it you need from me, why can't I just go back to sleep?" Seifer pronounced. With a tool in its hand, Pupu reached out to Seifer as to offer him something to aid the alien in his dilemma.

"I need to fix my ship, will you help me put it back together?" the alien continued.

Snatching the wrench out of the little Pupu's hand, Seifer elevated himself to a standing position. Towering over the little creature, he knelt back down "Let's get this crap done then shall we"

Following Pupu over to the inferior spaceship, parts were scattered all over the ground. Seifer lifted up a square metal casing and placed it against the spacecraft. Using the tool in his hand, he tightened the outer casing into the mobile. Stepping a few feet back with a slight smirk on his face Seifer announced "Huh not bad!". Seifer continued to pick up pieces and attach them back on while the tiny Pupu worked on reprogramming the craft. While working away Seifer felt a slight jolt from the spaceship. "Argh" what was that" Seifer yelled. "Yes, it's switched on again" The Pupu gushed. Moving his hand and fingers around, fixing his muscles after the jolt of pain, Seifer began to get light headed. Raising a hand to his head, not feeling at all well Seifer fell back onto the ground landing onto his backside. Feeling disorientated as if falling asleep again, Seifer reached out his hand before collapsing back onto the ground.

—

On the other side, the stone walls extend further along. With small alcoves designed into the walls on both sides covered with overgrown plants and frost which was a particular element of the mountain. Extending upwards was a large staircase, with mist flowing down the staircase representing the temperature of the mountain range ahead. Clop, clop, clop, Dahlias heels dug into the wet steps as she moved up the case with ease. Reaching the top of the stairs laid a huge statue of a unicorn. Covered with frost and dirt, the statue was large in size, standing on its hind legs with its front legs pointing outwards with its sharp pointed horn aiming directly towards the sky. As she turned a couple of corners feeling like she was in a maze, Dahlia slowly walked through the pile of rubble that laid all over the ground. Finding it difficult to walk much further, Dahlia elevated herself off the ground and moved through the air as if walking on absolutely nothing. Dahlia turned another corner as she looked out from the top of the mountain. She could see the vast land of Balamb beneath her as she smiled and cackled to herself "Not long now!".

As Dahlia flew up the next set of stairs she could see before her an altar surrounded by hundreds of Glacial Eyes that inhabited the mountain. The Glacial monsters were a flying creature that was covered in multiple shades of blue all over its body. Its head small in size contained one huge eye in the centre with multiple veins below its face connecting to its wings which hung down from its head. Its body petite in size was quite short in length connecting to a tail on the bottom half with razor-sharp bones coming out of the sides of its tail. Laughing out loud in hysterics as she laid her eyes on the site of the glacials floating in the air like a bunch of balloons. She yelled out: "Not even you weaklings are gonna stop me". Dahlia flung out her hands up into the air as a flash of light shot out from her eyes. The glacials now standing still in mid-air paralysed from Dahlia's spell she shrieked out " Now my little frost bites, down below a town awaits your presence! Now go!". With a sway of her arms and a click of her fingers, the Glacials made their descent down towards the town of Balamb.


	6. A Cold Evening Delight

**_Chapter 6: A Cold Evening Delight_**

In the dead of night, the stars shone brightly above as the crickets chimed with the wind as it blew a cold gale. Raijin, who had been tossing and turning for some time decided to get up and practice his staff skills instead of trying to return to sleep. He left his home quietly, tiptoeing out the door closing it gently trying not to wake anyone. As he turned around from the doorway after closing the door he tripped over his own feet hitting the ground hard. Looking up, gazing left and right making sure no one saw his clumsiness. He dusted himself off, rose to his feet with the aid of his hands proceeding down the walkway to the docks. Passing the hotel on the way he stared up at the big structure, the biggest building in the small town before continuing around the bend to the docks. The ocean water could be heard swishing afar as if in harmony with the whistling sea breeze.

Placing himself in the middle of the large dock area, Raijin began swinging his Bo staff left and right, rapidly moving his feet as if fending off invisible targets. Jumping into the air, he spun his staff as he squashed the air trying to create new powerful moves he could use in future battles as sweat poured over his forehead and large breathes were taken. As he continued to swing and spin his staff, his weapon came into contact with an unknown object. SMASH! Particles of ice could be seen crumbling and falling across the ground beneath his feet.

"Huh?" Raijin looked surprised as he peered down to the ground picking up the particles of ice between his fingers. "Where did that come from" Raijin whispered to himself silently. Behind Raijin, his ears caught the break in the wind, a sound that didn't sound friendly. Peering upwards into the sky were multiple Glacial Eyes descending upon the town of Balamb like moths to a flickering hot flame. Before Raijin could take initiative, a glacial shot out a beam of light from its singular eye missing Raijin by inches and coming in contact with the ground beside him, steam radiating off the dark ground from the offensive attack. Raijin wasted no time, illuminating himself in a beautiful green aura filling the void of space that was the docks with light as he pounded his staff into to the ground summoning a pillar of electricity. Bolts flying in all directions striking down multiple glacials as they fell to the ground disappearing into the night from the electrifying attack.

As soon as Raijin defeated the monsters, more Glacials rocked up to replace the ones fallen before them. "I ain't done yet, you cold-hearted monstrosities" Raijin yelled. The town of Balamb was now being pelted from huge shards of ice crashing down onto the rooftops of homes, smashing against the ground, crashing through windows. Many Glacials were lighting up the sky with their singular eye beams like a light show fantastic. Raijin was surrounded by floating Glacials, swinging his staff trying to fend them off as they started dropping off. A sharp flying chakram swirled through the air, colliding with the Glacials dropping them in their place. As the chakram flew in a circle and returned to its owner, Fujin rolled through the air catching the chakram mid-flight with both hands as she pulled her hands back behind her head and slammed the chakram down in front of her into yet another Glacial. Slicing through it as she yelled "Sai", an attack which she slammed down hard with her weapon into the enemy with her body weight behind her before rebounding off the target and returning herself to the ground.

With her back now against Raijin, she groaned "Next time can you fall over yourself a little more quietly".

"You would have missed all the fun if I didn't wake you" Raijin countered.

As they stood together side by side, more Glacials appeared in the sky with their cool blue skin glowing through the air. Fujin clutched her hand and drew it closer to her face as she began conjuring. Opening her hand and stretching it out afar, a gust of wind was created from the ground as it grew in size. Spinning rapidly as it picked up speed it collided with a dozen Glacial eyes and sent them hurling off into different directions. Crashing into the water, while some smashed into the walls surrounding the docks. "CRASH!" went one Glacial through a window that belonged to the hotel.

—

"AGH" Cedge screamed after being awakened by the loud smash of the window. The monster laid on the floor amongst the shattered glass that used to belong to the window. "What's going on here" yelled Vicks jumping out of bed in only his briefs. The Glacial began disappearing in front of the boys' eyes as they looked on in shock. Still weary from their dreaming, they looked at each other both sporting a different weird look. Vicks looked at his brothers lips pointing in a weird direction with his arm bent behind his head. Cedge looked back at his sibling, angry and annoyed that he had been awakened. Carefully walking around the room so he didn't step on any glass, Vicks moved slowly towards the window when a knock was heard at the door. "Vicks, who could that be?" Cedge wondered as he moved on to the doorway and unlocked the door slowly pulling it open.

"Boys are you ok?" Quistis pleaded as she stepped into the room.

"Oh Miss Trepe, a monster just came crashing into our room through the window" Cedge replied.

"Who are those two guys?" Vicks murmured as he peered out from the Balcony.

Cedge and Quistis walked over to join Vicks on the balcony to see who was outside. As they peered over the edge they could see two individuals fighting off monsters floating in the air.

"Oh my, that's Fujin and Raijin. They are old friends. You two get dressed for battle I need your help" Suggested Quistis. "I'll meet you downstairs at the hotel entrance. Got it " Quistis ordered.

"Yes instructor, i'll be right with you. Is this gonna count towards my trial tomorrow" Cedge stuttered from the cold breeze.

"C'mon bro let's get ready and head on down" declared Vicks. "Where are my clothes?" "Where did i put my gun?"

Grabbing her whip at her side, Quistis peered back at Vicks with a fiery look in her eyes. "Oh god, when you finally get it together meet me downstairs at the entrance."

"See i told you, you are so unorganised" Cedge yelled to his brother as he started to throw on his clothes as he pulled them off the back of a chair.

Quistis baffled by the rookies rushed out of the room with a huff, as the brothers continued getting prepared for battle. She bumps into Cyrus as she is descending the staircase leading to the bottom floor.

"Quistis what on earth is going on out there?" Cyrus pleads with worry in his voice.

"We are being attacked by hordes of monsters, I believe it's in your best interest to stay in your room and look after your wife. I will go lend some aid outside." Quistis insisted as she continued down the staircase and out the front entrance of the hotel.

—

"MOVE" Fujin yells.

"We are gonna have to wake up Seifer! We need his help ya know!" Raijin spats as he started running towards the hotel. Raijin and Fujin sprint up and around the corner, breeze flying through their hair, across their faces as they come to a halt in front of the hotel.

"Oh, it's Quistis" Raijin announced. "I guess you heard the commotion. The Glacials are all over the place." Raijin explained.

"Yes, I heard the window smash just earlier. It landed in the room across from me where two seed rookies are currently staying. What shall we to do?" Quistis Pleaded

"Not sure what to do, but we are heading back home to wake up Seifer ya know. We need the backup." Raijin replied.

A scream could be heard just up the street. A female voice belting out towards the distance. Mrs Dincht could be seen hanging out of her home brandishing a huge frying pan trying to shoo a glacial away from her home. "Hey get out of here! I ain't afraid of you, you ugly looking snow cone!" Quistis ran off up the street, whip ready in her hand as she lashed at the glacial left and right before swinging the long metal chain above her and bringing it crashing down onto the cold fiend. Down it went, to the ground before floating back up. The glacial lunging at Quistis as if to bite her on the side of the neck when a bolt of lightning zipped past her body and twirled around the body of the monster before electrifying it to its bitter end.

"Mrs Dincht are you ok?" Quistis asked as she gushed and extended her hand out to the strong-willed lady, placing it on her shoulder.

"I am fine thank you, dear, I am stronger than I look. I ain't going to let anyone or anything take my home! They best be ready to fight if that's the case". Ma Dincht was the adoptive mother of Zell, a Seed graduate of Balamb Garden and close friend to Quistis. Ma Dincht was also a fierce woman and mother who sported long auburn hair and always wore an apron which symbolised how she was proud of her home and her love to cook. Raijin and Fujin now standing behind Quistis making sure she had not abstained any injuries from the past attack. "Thanks for the assistance Raijin! Nice spell use" Quistis declared.

"Mrs Dincht I think it would be wise to head back inside and keep yourself safe. We will guard the town." Quistis pleaded with the civilian as she returned to her home and locked the door behind her.

The night grew darker as clouds begun to roll in. Lightning scattered across the sky like a flickering light globe. Random loud bangs could be heard as thunder struck the earth as if a lion was letting out a fierce roar. A door swung open fast, further up the street. With gun-blade in hand, Seifer had been awakened by the loud summoning of the elements up in the swirling sky.

"Hey, what is with all the ruckus? Can't a guy get a little shut-eye" the young man yelled out with a yawn escaping his big wide open mouth! As Quistis explained what little she understood, spells of magical ice flew towards the group from the entrance. Slicing through the ice-cold elements like a knife through butter, Seifer eyed more Glacials entering the town through its main entrance. Leading off with a push from his heeled boots, Seifer sliced down the enemies with his armed weapon moving from right to left, landing blow after blow on the targets with an explosive uppercut dealing even more damage as the gun-blade cut right through. Seifer noticed 3 more targets coming around the corner from the gas station, holding his gun-blade in a backwards position, the tip of the blade started glowing colours of white and red. Permeating as the glow grew in size he flung the gun blade forward, discs of fire disconnecting from the blade hurling through the air towards the enemy. Hitting the target with great accuracy, the discs of unnatural strength exploded on impact as if a grenade had been tossed. Swinging his gun blade in a victorious stance Seifer exclaimed: "Weren't even worth my time!" The cocky man with a smirk on his face didn't even seem like he had just woken from a sleep.

The storms were now hovering over Mount Gaulg and the town of Balamb, the skies blanketed with smokey clouds which hardly allowed any light to shine down. The moon was gone, so were the stars. Seifer walked back towards those that were waiting.

"Nicely done Seifer. I see you haven't lost your touch" Quistis said snidely.

"Hmph, not much credit is given from my dear instructor nowadays" Seifer replied.

"So whats with the sky ya know? That ain't look right!" Raijin said worryingly

"Hey, guys" yelled a young voice from the distant. Running in their direction Cedge and Vicks made their way up the street from the hotel being followed by Cyrus.

"It's about time boys. if you're not prepared for a battle you are gonna fall apart. Next time I hope you will be ready!" Insisted Quistis, her face serious with piercing eyes.

"Who are these two, your sideshow?" Seifer joked. Fujin and Raijin laughing alongside him.

"This is Vicks and Cedgerick" Quistis announced. "Cedge for short actually" Cedge cut in.

"So why are they here? Not getting in my way I hope!" Seifer expressed.

"We are here for training from Balamb Garden. Our trial is tomorrow to qualify for the Seed exam" Vicks added to the conversation looking at Seifer, scanning him from top to toe.

"Well, you are only gonna get in my way. Seed rookies are all you are." Seifer remembered his Seed trial to Dollet. Taking the lead of Squad B, he thought he was doing the right thing by taking initiative actions by expanding his search of the perimeter. None the less he was scolded and called reckless.

Quistis turned her attention to Cyrus, shocked to see him outside after asking him to return to safety.

"Cyrus, why are you out here?" Quistis asked.

"You see up there! The mountains are surrounded by clouds and the elements. I was once told the Gaulg Mountains were home to a Guardian. One who protected this island. I assumed as much that's why the entrance was always closed off to keep civilians from going up there. Cyrus explained.

Quistis looked at Cyrus intrigued, scanning her view around the town then turning her attention up towards the surrounding mountaintop. "Hmm, I've never heard of another Guardian existing. Cyrus, do you know the name of this being? Quistis asked as she folded her arms leaning in his direction.

"I've never been told much about the mountain range or what inhabits it. All I know is that many years ago it was sealed off due to a powerful creature living up there in the mountains. I was given this key to keep it safely locked away from everyone else." Cyrus pulling out a key from his pocket. The key was metallic in colour and long in shape. It wasn't a normal looking key as it appeared more like a trident. "The entrance to the summit is just off the train station. "You wouldn't really know it was there as not many people know about it."

"Seifer I think it would be a good idea to go up there and look around to see what is disturbing the area. The Glacials would not have come down in droves like that unless something had disturbed them." Quistis suggested as she pushed her glasses back on towards her sapphire blue eyes.

"I think its time to test out some of my training then. Nothing feels better than a late night battle!" Seifer implied as he readied his gun blade in his hand as it cocked against his palm. Cyrus extended his arm out and gave the key to Seifer, a more heavy item than what it seemed. "I must be returning to my wife. Godspeed to you all." Cyrus bid farewell as he turned and ran back in the direction of the hotel.

"So Seifer, I ask a request of you. Take these two with you." Quistis points in the direction of the brothers Cedge and Vicks as she smiled politely. "They are here for training and I think this opportunity would be of great assistance. Quistis extended her favour as she folded her hair behind her ears.

"Instructor no offence, but I have Fujin and Raijin to back me up. We're a team. Why don't you and the boys stay and look after the town? I don't need any chicken Wusses tagging along dragging me down." Seifer hissed.

Stepping forward with his gun in hand. Vicks stood in front of Seifer nearly nose to nose looking into his eyes. "From what I hear you failed your exam back in the day, you shouldn't judge a dish by its appearance. Could be the best damn thing you ever ate." Vicks insinuated as he tried to fire up Seifer. Vicks wasn't one to back down. He was more of a cocky guy, more carefree, runoff and ask questions later kinda guy. A personality that was completely different to his younger brother.

"Hmph! You think you got what it takes big man! This ain't no boy scout hunting trip!" If you're coming, better not get in my way. That's a rule in my squad" Seifer jabbed back towards the Seed rookie.

"Oh dear. Too much testosterone from you boys. Simmer down a little. Anyway, Raijin and Fujin will assist me here in the town. You take the boys and head on up to the summit." Quistis explained.

Raijin and Fujin followed Quistis back to the hotel, where they needed to discuss a plan in case anything got worse before the night ended.

"Cmon you rookies let's go"! As Seifer raised his sword and made his way up the street towards the train station.


	7. Static Night

Chapter 7: Static Night

Moving through the train station at a steady pace, Cedge and Vicks had a lot on their mind. Quistis volunteering them to go with a man they hardly knew who wasn't too much older then they were worried him. Cedge started looking at his staff as he started losing pace. Seifer had almost run up to the train station leaving the other two behind.

"Cmon Cedge! We are gonna get left behind. You might be organised but you never were the swiftest cadet at the garden" Vicks expressed pushing his younger brother forward.

"Hey rookies! Let's go, the night isn't as young as it once was!" Seifer rebuked.

Approaching the inner space of the station Seifer noticed a stoned pathway that veered off to the right. Walking slowly inwards he noticed the path had started deteriorating from the faded green paint on the ground, chunks of rock missing from the pillars on either side of the path. The rocks lay crumbled on the ground in pieces as if blown out by force. The brothers caught up to Seifer, walking side by side behind him. The hallway connected to a closed ended hallway, dark in atmosphere with hardly any light apart from the small flames lit on either side of the walls. Moving past Seifer, Cedge approached the huge stone wall at the end. Symbols covering the cold rock as if to tell a story of its existence. Putting a hand on the wall and moving it across, he felt a small indentation under his hand.

"Excuse me, Mister Seifer, may i borrow that key?" Cedge said politely.

"Mister Seifer?" What the hell! "Seifer replied feeling old that someone had called him that.

"Listen kid, cut the crap all you had to do was ask!" Seifer continued as he handed the key to the young fellow.

Cedge inserted the key into the small indentation within the stone wall and turned it. A sound generated from the wall as to symbolise the succession of the key. The wall made a dragging sound against the floor, it moved forward but that was it. Stopping halfway as if getting stuck.

"Its stuck! I think it was suppose to move out of the way!" Cedge believed with his knuckles against his cheek.

"Move kid" Seifer pushed Cedge aside and approached the wall. Pushing his shoulder against it he said "This is a job for a real man". Struggling to move the stone wall aside, Vicks stood watching Seifer. "Need a hand muscles?" Vicks asked. "Ya think!" Seifer snapped back. With all three guys pushing into it with their weight the wall started to slightly move out of the way.

"Whew, that was a good workout" Vicks expressed as he dusted his hands by wiping them over his pants.

As the group of men stared out at the path in front of them, a huge shaking begun. Seifer clinging to the walls beside him, Vicks and Cedge dropping to the ground as the island felt like it was being shaken, even torn apart.

—

The snowy altar on top of the frosty mountain was now free of monsters so that you could see its cool exterior partly hidden by the frost and snow blanketing its stoned foundation. The altar was on top of a platform linked by two small staircases, some steps missing from its old age, shattered brick indentations from where they used to lay. On either side of the altar were two pillars, short in size covered in many mysterious patterns that looked like they resembled bolts of lighting, clouds of shape and swirly lines that could have been mistaken for the symbols of wind. Dahlia was now solemnly focused on her goal, standing in front of the altar, eyes closed surrounded by magnetic colours as she mumbled words of conjuring to call forth the Guardian of the mountain peak.

The storms in the sky strengthened, the thunder and lightning now more rapid and louder as the earth beneath begun trembling and shaking. A loud explosion could be heard far away going off, as a magnificent bolt of lightning smashed down onto the top of the mountain peak. Seconds later more bolts of lightning and thunder filled the sky and connected with the mountain peak blowing off rocks from the ground as a holy yellow light filled the sky. The light flickered across the sky making its way down towards the altar of Mount Gaulg. One more flash of light across the sky revealed a majestic being galloping down from the sky. Dahlia opened her eyes, witnessing the reveal of the ancient Ixion, a thunderous unicorn guardian able to charge massive electrical power through its horn. The Ixion was a sight to be seen, its body filled with midnight blue and black covering its body with a glowing yellow mane and tail surrounded by blue and yellow auras.

The guardian of Gaulg Mountain touched down upon its peak standing beside its altar glaring at Dahlia, the one who had summoned it from its eternal resting place. Dahlia walked slowly towards the beast getting lost within the serene sight of how beautiful the Guardian truly was. Although the guardian did not speak, the Ixion let out a noise resembling a "ahhhh-eeeewooo" a peculiar sound indeed. Dahlia moved closer as she started using her powers of corruption to take control of the beast. Her eyes glowing brightly hit Ixion as it let out a huge flash of lightning that sent Dahlia floating backwards with her arms covering her seductive eyes. A smirk came across her face, thinking to herself "hmm this one might just put up a fight, just what i was looking for".

Dahlia then teleported herself closer to the beast with a gush of wind, taking a hold of its huge horn. Dahlia let out a malevolent laugh as Ixion let out a burst of electrical current moving from its horn through to Dahlias hand as she now let out a painful scream. A small explosion of magical power let out as both parties blew off in separate directions. Dahlia hit the ground hard as did Ixion, she rose to the air and moved slowly towards the beast now finding its feet. Letting out a high cackle, Dahlia could now see Ixion's eyes were darker then before. Her spell had worked, the beast now approached Dahlia as she ran her fingers over its thunderous body to feel the electric currents as she whispered to the newly awakened Guardian. " Go now, towards the town of Balamb! It's time to rid the world of that ugly place!"

— — —

While the thunder and lightning banged around outside causing a noisy commotion like a fire alarm does when a fire is detected, Quistis, Rajin and Fujin stood inside the entrance of the hotel around the front desk conversing about the current events. The Hotel entrance was only a small space filled with many surrounding windows looking out at the views of skies and swashing water. A desk sat in the centre of the room on top of a brown and red floral mat with huge vases sitting either side housing big bright red and yellow orchids.

"Loud" Fujin expressed.

"You bet Fuu, i've never seen the sky light up like that before ya know. Too much commotion for just a regular storm" Rajin replied.

"The storms are rather odd" Quistis chimed in removing her glasses and wiping the lenses. After cleaning them and placing them back onto her face she continued "This is the first i've heard of another Guardian Force existing on this island. I wonder if these Storms have something to do with it"

— — —

Jumping from rock platform to platform, the electrical mount Ixion zoomed through the air as bolts of blue and yellow elements sparked from its body flying into the wind. Speeding through the bushes and forests surrounding Balamb, Bite bugs ran for their lives scurrying away from the noise of crashing trees. The Ixion stopped in the middle of a forest scanning its surrounding when the possessed Guardian spotted a caterchipillar lying within a couple of trees. Letting out an angry sound, the Ixion Galloped into the direction of its prey, moving quickly it rammed into the brightly coloured bug as it flew across the airspace crashing through trees, leaves flying everywhere. The caterchipillar bruised and injured raised itself and let out a cry that could be heard for miles. Bright Red waves were being emitted as they caused the Ixion to become slightly unbalanced but more and more angry. The Ixion shook off its enemies attack while its massive horn started to glow and emit a bright light. Ixion lifting itself up onto its back legs and then slamming its front legs into the ground, two blades of electricity flew out of the light and sliced straight through the Caterchipillar ending its poor existence.

As another thunderbolt snapped and crashed into the direction of the town of Balamb, it drew the attention of the Ixion as it started galloping in its direction. Heading for the entrance at a mighty speed it smashed through the arched entry sending bricks and debris in multiple directions, the gas station being pummelled with broken earth and stone blocks. With each gallop the Ixion made the ground shook a little smashing through the small alleyways that connected to the houses of Balamb, screams from the residents could be heard.

— — —

Hearing the loud commotion from outside, Rajin opened the front entrance and peered out sticking his head through the doorway. Looking left then veering right what he thought was a dream was a huge Horse galloping towards the hotel from down the alleyway. Hearing the screams of the other residents he screamed himself as he retreated back into the hotel quickly closing the doors as he fell back on his backside.

"What is going on out there?" Quistis yelled looking concerned from the look on Raijins face.

"Fool" Fujin said teasing Rajin as he sat on the ground with a look of worry,

"You guys ever heard of a big old horse with a horn on its head?" "Yeh me neither" Rajin replied as he got up from the ground. "That was no ordinary monster, its eyes were dark ya know" Rajin continued.

"And you would know that how" Fujin asked with a smirk on her face. "You retreated through that door pretty quickly if you ask me".

"Any longer out that door and that thing would have taken me with it" Rajin sarcastically said.

Quistis turned to Fujin and Rajin with interest "This is gonna sound crazy but let's go out there and see what is it" "We have to protect this town! Let's move it" Ordered Quistis barging through the doors.

Fujin and Rajin exited the hotel and joined Quistis outside. Larry the weapons builder from across the street was out the front of his shop looking at the damages, sobbing slightly.

"agh man i just fixed my shop up. Now I'm gonna have to fix it up again" Larry said whiningly.

"Did you see anything Larry?" Quistis asked leaning towards Larry with her arms folded.

"Nah only heard the commotion, came outside when my window blew in" Larry explained.

"You need to get back inside, we will see too whatever is causing all this catastrophic damage" Quistis pleaded.

"No problem Instructor. Rajin i just finished your new weapon wait here and ill go and grab it for you" Larry explained as he entered his shop.

"Weapon" Fujin asked.

"Yeh i asked the man to create a new battle staff for me." Rajin replied as Larry returned with the new weapon in hand.

"Pay me later Rai, it's a beautiful weapon take care of her will you" Larry expressed.

"Thanks mate i will ya know" Rajin replied as Larry shook his hand and said goodbye as he moved back into his shop.

Holding it in his hand, Rajin looked at the beautiful new weapon and gasped "Wow". The staff was a beautiful black staff covered in grey swirling patterns from top to bottom. Both ends were covered in rubber soles and smelt like a new set of tyres. At both ends of the staff were a blue light that emitted from the inside, it shone brightly, "Wow can't wait to use this. Im gonna call it the "Static Night" Rajin whispered.

As the girls looked on with weird faces they both said in sync "Let's Go".

As they headed back towards the hotel a loud noise could be heard in the night air. "ahhhh-eeeewooo"

"Odd" Fujin stated.

"You ever heard a noise like that before Instructor?" Rajin panicked.

"Whatever it was, it came from the far end of the docks!" Quistis yelled. "Let's go guys! Whatever is waiting for us sure isn't gonna be pretty!"

Quistis lead the charge with Fujin following right behind and Rajin bringing up the rear. With the winds howling and water swishing beneath them, they turned the corner towards the docks as a bright light lit up the dark area. As the thunder and lightning continued to dance with the clouds in the sky there it was standing idle at the end of the docks area. What only could look like a horse of power and speed swayed back and forth looking at the three heroes as it breathed heavily while it stood in one spot.

"Magnificent" Fujin said as her hair was blown around by the wind.

"I take back the part about it not being pretty. What a spectacular site" Quistis chimed.

"Pretty or not it's coming this way" Rajin yelled running and rolling to the side next to the parked cars.

As the Ixion galloped towards the girls they dodged the beast and rolled out of its way. Fujin jumped after it and threw her shuriken towards it aiming for its body. As the Ixion saw it coming it used its powerful horn and strikes the incoming projectile. Rebounding off its horn Fujin reclaims her weapon. The Ixion now standing at the entrance of the Docks starts glowing green.

"Watch out" Screams Fujin.

As the Ixion conjures many thunderbolts from the sky, it aims them directly towards Quistis. The bolts of thunder fly through the air amongst the wind as Quistis starts glowing green.

"Reflect" Quistis yells as she conjures a magical bubble that sends the the elemental magic of Ixion right back at it.

"Phew that was close" Quistis says as she breathes heavily.

The bolts hit the legendary horse and cause no infliction just causing it to become more angry. As soon as the magical spell vanished Quistis leapt towards the electrifying enemy and slammed her whip against the body of the enemy then down towards its head where it became stuck around the Ixion's horn. Quistis tugged at the whip to try and loosen it but the Ixion pulled back. Ixion's horn started glowing white as bolts connected with the whip and slid along the weapon reaching Quistis as she screamed in pain from the shocking attack. Quistis let go of the weapon injured from the previous attack and collapses to the ground. Looking on with determination in her eyes, Fujin conjures up her strongest spell.

"Oh power of wind, lend me your power" Fujin yells.

The winds start blowing stronger and faster as a tornado is created and summoned. Appearing from the ocean it rips towards the Ixion lifting the ancient creature up and into the skies and throwing it aside.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa" Rajin yells as he sees the Ixion falling his way towards the parking lot. Rajin dashes towards the hotel as the Ixion crashes down upon the parked cars in an epic sound of damage and destruction.

"Quistis" Fujin says in a voice of concern as she leans down beside her crisp body.

"Don't move" Fujin says quietly as she starts conjuring "Cura". A holy green light emits from Fujins hands as it falls upon Quistis body, The light circles her body and then withdraws back into Fujin hands.

"I'm Sorry" Fujin said saddened.

"No, thank you you done well" Quistis said trying to talk through the pain of the injury.

Noise could be heard as the Ixion stumbled to its feet, slashing at the smashed remains from the vehicles it had crushed. Ixion continues its assault by leaping towards Fujin who was defending a barely conscious Quistis. "Rajin" Fujin yells. Rajin coming to her aid striking Ixion with a combo of blows left and right. Rajin then strikes Ixion with an upwards swing then swinging it back down on top of its head. The Ixion's eyes begin to glow as bolts of thunder start raining down from the sky as it lets out a powerful growl. Rajin covers his face with one hand to protect him against the flashes of light while the other is still clutched to his new found weapon. The electrical elements connect with the staff with a bang and dissipate as the staff turns from black to yellow.

"Whoa" Rajin says in surprise. "Would you look at that!"

Invigorated by the surprise, Rajin launches another attack, swinging his battle staff into the head and body of the Ixion. Landing blow after blow he tosses his staff from his right hand to his left and summons a powerful energy within his fist. He swings his fist towards the head of the ancient beast which connects and a small explosion of energy is created sending the Ixion backwards but still on its feet.

"Huh still standing" Rajin says looking on as the Ixion stumbles back and forth. Letting out another growl, the Ixion continues its attack launching towards Rajin at an incredible speed. Too quick for Rajin, as he puts up his arms to guard himself, the Ixion rams into Rajin with its side knocking him to the ground. The Ixion goes to strike Rajin with its horn when out of nowhere Fujin's shuriken strikes the Ixion across the face and returns to her. Gaining its attention the Ixion moves towards Fujin and the injured Quistis at lightning speed, tilting its head back to strike Fujin with its sharp horn she moves out of the way rolling over. As she rolled out of the way the ceramic pot she had been holding onto had been smashed. Looking back with anger she launched at the creature with her shuriken to attack when a flash of light appeared, swirling up into the sky from the remnants. Floating in the air, a tiny winged creature that looked like a fairy was seen bobbing in the midst.

"Wahoo! Finally!" "Thanks for helping me out of that awful jar! I've been trapped in there for too long" Winked the fairy. "I'm Sylph the guardian of the sky and it looks like you need my help.!"

The party batted and bruised, looked on in awe as another Guardian Force was revealed. Wasting no time, Sylph conjures up a bright green bow and golden arrows and starts firing them like torpedos towards Ixion. Ixion using its horn deflects them off in multiple directions and then fires multiple bolts of lightning from its horn into the sky towards the wind fairy, Dodging the oncoming attacks and flying effortlessly through the sky, Sylph summons the power of the wind and fires multiple aero spells towards the glowing horse before following it up with its powerful move "Dragoon Slice". Lifting the Ixion into the air trapped in a cyclone before dropping hard onto the ground. Ixion now struggling to get back onto its feet, Sylph flies over the injured party and releases a sparkling mist instantly restoring some strength into the party.

As the party rises to their feet Ixion has regained its balance and starts rushing towards Quistis and Fujin. Quistis immediately swings her whip as a laser is sent flying into the face of the thunder horse followed up by Fujin conjuring a tornado lifting Ixion off of its feet into the air. As the tornado dissipates and drops Ixion Raijin runs and swings his staff colliding and smashing the electric guardian into the ocean with a mighty splash.

Not sure of what to think nor what to say, Fujin looks towards the floaty fairy in the sky as she tries to catch her breath. Quistis crouching on the ground still reeling from Ixion's electric attack, Raijin walks over to her to aid with his shoulder to lean on.

"You guys sure are lucky I was here other wise it could have been a shocking end". Sylph shouts down to the party as he floats down and around.

"Guardian?" Fujin asks as she places a hand on her hip and breathes in heavily.

"Yep the names Sylph and I'm the guardian of the skies. Been trapped for ages in that damn thing you had. It's smashed now so that makes me very happy. I tell you what since you seem to like wind magic so much how about I stick with you for awhile? Yep sounds good see ya"

As Sylph disappears Fujin turns to look at the others. "Odd"

"Seems like you found yourself a GF Fujin! How awesome. Can't wait to tell Seifer." Raijin babbles.

"Quistis?" Fujin says. "I'll be fine. Just need to rest awhile." The instructor says as she leans onto the side of Raijin.

The party walk slowly back to the hotel to allow Quistis to rest not even giving a second thought about Ixion's existence. Feeling lucky to have lived through this last battle.


End file.
